fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy/Supports
With Sin C Support *'Sin:' ...... ...... ...... *Sin leaves* *'Dorothy:' ...Sigh... Why am I hiding here? I want to talk to him, but he's a little...forbidding. I'd like him to teach me how to improve my bow skills... But how can I talk to him? Well...maybe some other time... B Support *'Dorothy:' Hello, Sin! My name is Dorothy. ...A little too intrusive? Would you like to have an archery duel? ...But I don't want to compete with him. What a nice bow! Where did you buy it? ...No, that doesn't sound right at all. Hmm...this is tough... *Sin appears* *'Dorothy:' ...... Oh, I know! I can bring him some food that he likes... Wait, I don't know what kind of food he likes... I like fruit, but what about him? *'Sin:' ...... *Sin leaves* *'Dorothy:' Hmm...well... What can I do? ... A Support *'Dorothy:' Hmm... ...But why am I worrying myself so much over him...? ...I can't figure that out, either. Anyway, I have to find a way to talk to him... *Sin appears* *'Dorothy:' ... Oh... *'Sin:' ...... *'Dorothy:' Um, um...er... H-Hello! *'Sin:' Yeah, hello... *'Dorothy:' Um, wh...what... *'Sin:' ? *'Dorothy:' W-What...what...kind... *'Sin:' What kind...? *'Dorothy:' What food of kind you do like? ...... ...Shoot... *'Sin:' Fruit. *'Dorothy:' Huh? *'Sin:' What kind of food do I like, right? I like fruit. *'Dorothy:' Um... ...Did you hear me talking to myself? *'Sin:' It was difficult not to listen with such a loud voice. *'Dorothy:' Um...er... *'Sin:' If you want to talk to me, then don't hesitate. *'Dorothy:' It's all right!? *'Sin:' Of course... We're in the same army. *'Dorothy:' Yes! With Perceval C Support *'Dorothy:' Look out! *'Perceval:' ! *'Dorothy:' I-I-I'm terribly sorry! I was aiming for an enemy, but the arrow flew over here... Oh, what am I going to do? Are you hurt? *'Perceval:' I'm fine, it didn't even touch me. *'Dorothy:' I, I... I'm so sorry! *'Perceval:' There is no need to apologize. Things like this often happen on the battlefield. *'Dorothy:' But...! *'Perceval:' Even if I did get hit your arrow, it would partly be my responsibility for not paying attention to my surroundings. *'Dorothy:' But... *'Perceval:' Never let your mind wander in battle. That is a rule. So don't be too upset about it. All right? *'Dorothy:' ...Yes, I understand. I'm probably being more of a nuisance sitting here mulling over it. I'll try harder next time! B Support *'Dorothy:' Sigh... That last shot was just lucky... I have to practice more. Perhaps I should aim more like this... Oh! General Perceval! *'Perceval:' Training? Very good. *'Dorothy:' Y-Yes, thank you! I sometimes make mistakes like I did last time, so I thought I should train myself more so I wouldn't be a hindrance to everyone else... *'Perceval:' Yes... Dorothy, I've been thinking... You should relax a little more when you shoot. *'Dorothy:' Huh...? You were watching how I fight!? *'Perceval:' I always try to watch and understand how my comrades fight. I was looking for the chance to tell you this, but I can see that you tend to panic when you fight. *'Dorothy:' I see... Yes, that's true. I tend to get scared in an actual battle, and I get nervous and can't move like I normally do... *'Perceval:' ...Archers don't have to come out front, they stay back and cover for us. You must tell yourself that there is nothing to be afraid of. We will defend the front lines. *'Dorothy:' ! ...Yes! I will! A Support *'Dorothy:' ... Yes! Yes, that was great! *'Perceval:' You seemed to have improved, Dorothy. *'Dorothy:' General Perceval! I'm trying to relax when I shoot, as you said. I think I'm getting a little better at it. *'Perceval:' You originally seemed to have talent with the bow. It was just a matter of getting your confidence together, and now that you have, you'll be improving more and more from now on. *'Dorothy:' I can relax if I think that the others are defending the front lines for me... It seems that I can sometimes feel safe even on the battlefield. *'Perceval:' Ah, but that is the same for us up front as well. We would not be able to charge in like we do if we didn't have adequate support from the back lines. *'Dorothy:' ...Am I being of use to you too, General Perceval? *'Perceval:' Yes, you're helping me out a great deal. I shall be looking forward to your support in future battles. *'Dorothy:' Yes! With Yoder C Support *'Dorothy:' Bishop Yoder? *'Yoder:' Ah, Dorothy. You do not look so well. What is the matter? *'Dorothy:' Do you know why I can't use the sacred healing staves? *'Yoder:' Hm... *'Dorothy:' I want to help injured people by using the staves like Father Saul and you do. I've been praying every day, and I don't think I've done anything particularly bad, either. *'Yoder:' Yes, your faith is an example to us all. *'Dorothy:' But I still can't help hurt people... I want to heal them, but I can't. Will I never have that power? Am I not worthy to be God's servant? *'Yoder:' No, that is not the case. Do you know the story of the owl and the eagle, Dorothy? *'Dorothy:' No, I don't. Please tell it to me, Bishop Yoder. *'Yoder:' It is a story of a time when Saint Elimine still walked the earth. One day during Saint Elimine's journeys, an owl approached her from the forest. *'Dorothy:' Yes... *'Yoder:' The owl asked her, 'I wish to go the land of God. Would you show me the way?' Saint Elimine thought for a moment, and replied, 'God's domain lies high above the clouds. Your wings would not be strong enough to take you there.' The owl was very disappointed, and returned to the forest. *'Dorothy:' Poor thing... *'Yoder:' Yes, indeed. We shall continue the story some other time. *'Dorothy:' Some other time? Why? *'Yoder:' Do you not remember the teachings of Saint Elimine? You must not try to understand things in a hurry. You must think over what you are told and develop your own opinions. *'Dorothy:' Oh...right. Then please continue the story another day, Bishop Yoder. *'Yoder:' Of course, Dorothy. I promise you that. B Support *'Yoder:' ...After parting with the owl, Saint Elimine continued on her journey. The next day, an eagle swooped down from the mountain. *'Dorothy:' Yes... *'Yoder:' The eagle asked her, 'I wish to go the land of God. Would you show me the way?' Saint Elimine thought for a moment, and replied, 'God's domain lies in a distant land beyond the night. Your eyes would not be able to guide you through the dark.' The eagle was very disappointed, and returned to the mountain. *'Dorothy:' ...... *'Yoder:' However, the sympathetic and kind Saint Elimine could not ignore the two birds. She backtracked, and brought the owl and eagle together. She then told them, 'Journey to the land of God together.' *'Dorothy:' Together... *'Yoder:' Yes. The two birds traveled to God's land togther. The eagle used his powerful wings to carry the owl, and the owl used his great eyes to guide the eagle through the night. Together, they were able to reach God's domain. That is the end of the story. Do you understand, Dorothy? *'Dorothy:' Well... Sort of. A Support *'Dorothy:' Bishop Yoder! *'Yoder:' Yes, Dorothy? *'Dorothy:' About that story... *'Yoder:' Yes? *'Dorothy:' I thought about it, but... I'm not very smart, so I still don't really get its point... I sort of have an idea of what it might be about, but... *'Yoder:' Then you have an answer, Dorothy. A story is just a story. It has no definite meaning. Each person interprets the story and comes up with his own answers. *'Dorothy:' Oh, good. Bishop Yoder, I think I feel better now. *'Yoder:' Do you? Very good, Dorothy. *'Dorothy:' Oh, what did Saint Elimine do after that? Does the story continue? *'Yoder:' Yes, the Journey of Saint Elimine is a long story indeed. The next day when Saint Elimine was continuing her travels... With Clarine C Support *'Clarine:' Oh? You... *'Dorothy:' Me? Yes? *'Clarine:' Why are you dressing yourself in men's clothes? *'Dorothy:' Is it...strange? *'Clarine:' Of course! A lady must be wearing elegant dresses. A true lady must be dressed properly when they fight. *'Dorothy:' Really...? No, I suppose you're right. I don't know anything about such matters... *'Clarine:' Hm...I see. Well then, I suppose I can teach you everything I know. *'Dorothy:' What? N-No! I wouldn't do well in such things... *'Clarine:' Don't be ridiculous! A lady must always be beautiful. No gentleman will ever look at you if you look like that! *'Dorothy:' D-Do you think so... Well...she is offering to help me... All right. Please teach me, Lady Clarine! B Support *'Clarine:' So... Dorothy, what do you usually do? *'Dorothy:' Well, I'm pretty busy outside the battlefield. I help cook meals and stuff... *'Clarine:' What!? You can leave dirty jobs like that to that lowly Merlinus person! *'Dorothy:' L-Lowly? Master Merlinus is lowly? *'Clarine:' How do you take care of your hair? *'Dorothy:' I wash it with water. *'Clarine:' What!? I can't believe...! Here, use this. You must wash your hair with it three times a day! Understood? *'Dorothy:' T-Three times? Well... It looks really expensive... I appreciate it, but it would be wasteful if I used it. *'Clarine:' What are you saying! I am offering it to you. Go ahead, take it. *'Dorothy:' Oh... Well, thank you, then. *'Clarine:' Also...you should change the way you speak. Could you not speak more like me, with a refined and elegant tone? *'Dorothy:' Um...okay... Oh, what a beautiful day it is! Would you care for cup of afternoon tea and crumpets? *'Clarine:' ...This will take a lot of work... Well, first, you must learn how to take care of your hair, how to choose your dresses, dance steps, how to turn down offers from men... *'Dorothy:' That much!? *'Clarine:' There is more. You mustn't give up so easily! The way to a refined lady is a tough one indeed! *'Dorothy:' Well... A Support *'Dorothy:' Um... Lady Clarine? *'Clarine:' Yes? *'Dorothy:' I've been trying really hard to be a lady, but... Nothing seems to have changed. No one seems to be noticing. So maybe I should just give up... *'Clarine:' Well... *'Dorothy:' I'm sorry! I know you were just trying to help me... But it's not your fault! You know, with me, the base isn't very good... *'Clarine:' Dorothy! That is what's wrong with you! *'Dorothy:' What? *'Clarine:' Listen to me. A fine lady must have confidence in herself. No matter how much you dress up, if you do not have faith in yourself, it will all be in vain. You must not degrade yourself like that. Understood? *'Dorothy:' Y-Yes. *'Clarine:' Have confidence in yourself! It is me who is teaching you. Of course you will become a lady one day! *'Dorothy:' ...Yes, thank you, Lady Clarine... *'Clarine:' ...And... We are friends now, are we not? *'Dorothy:' Eh? *'Clarine:' Don't call me 'Lady' Clarine. Just call me Clarine. *'Dorothy:' Oh, right. Okay then, thanks, Clarine! *'Clarine:' ...A-Ahem! Today we shall go over how to drink tea! *'Dorothy:' All right! With Saul C Support *'Dorothy:' Oh! There you are! *'Saul:' Oh, hello, Dorothy. *'Dorothy:' Where you were, Father Saul? You just go wandering off without saying anything... *'Saul:' I do not call it 'wandering off,' Dorothy. I was diligently doing my missionary work at the villages on the way here. *'Dorothy:' ...Were you really doing your job? *'Saul:' Of course. However, while I was doing my job, a young maiden was being harassed by a very rude man. *'Dorothy:' You mean yourself? *'Saul:' Do I not have any trust at all? Anyway, I drove off the man and rescued the maiden. I must admit, I acted exactly like a holy man ought to behave. *'Dorothy:' Really? You're not exactly very strong. How did you do it? *'Saul:' I went to the man and clung to him, crying, 'I thought we loved each other, and now you are rejecting me?' *'Dorothy:' ...... *'Saul:' The man fled with haste. However, the maiden was also gone when I looked back... B Support *'Dorothy:' Father Saul! I've heard the rumors! *'Saul:' What is it, Dorothy? Can I not have at least some peace and quiet? *'Dorothy:' You can't fool me with that calm attitude. I've heard what they say about you. You're trying to ask out every girl in this army. *'Saul:' That is a misunderstanding. I was just trying to tell them of God's love... *'Dorothy:' No, not this time! *'Saul:' What do you mean? *'Dorothy:' I've heard that excuse before. Can't you think of something better? *'Saul:' Hm... Then please wait a minute while I think of one. *'Dorothy:' What's the point if you think of one now!? *'Saul:' ...Dorothy, why are you so upset? This happens all the time. *'Dorothy:' That's the problem! People would misinterpret the Elimine Chuch if they see you all the time. *'Saul:' I am so insulted! I am doing my job properly, Dorothy. Have you not noticed the sharp increase in our female followers recently? *'Dorothy:' Don't you understand? If you're just asking every girl out... *'Saul:' ? *'Dorothy:' ...I've had it! You'll have a lot to listen to when you come back to the church tonight. *Dorothy leaves* *'Saul:' ...Sigh... A Support *'Saul:' Dorothy... *'Dorothy:' What is it? I haven't heard a valid excuse about the other day yet. *'Saul:' Dorothy, I am sorry... I am sorry that I could not understand your feelings... *'Dorothy:' ...Huh? *'Saul:' I see what you were trying to say the other day. You wanted to say, 'If you're just asking every girl out... Why don't you do the same to me?' *'Dorothy:' Wha...!? *'Saul:' Dorothy, I never knew what you had such feelings towards me... *'Dorothy:' Ah, er, um... Th-That was just... *'Saul:' But I am a servant of God... I must be equally caring to all women. Please forgive me, Dorothy... *'Dorothy:' Um...Um, er... I... *'Saul:' How did that sound, Dorothy? *'Dorothy:' ...Wh-What? *'Saul:' I pondered a lot, but that was the best excuse I could come up with. *'Dorothy:' ...... *'Saul:' V-Violence is not appropriate, Dorothy... Our loving God surely would not approve of someone pointing her bow at an ally... *'Dorothy:' I don't care! You'd better get out of my sight before I shoot you! *'Saul:' Sigh... What are you so upset about? *'Dorothy:' It's your fault! Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports